Let's take his swimming pants
by Lavareef
Summary: Haruka had been looking forward to a quiet day in the pool. Not just any ordinary day, no he would wear his favourite swimming pants. Nagisa and Makoto didn't agree and they stole the prized swimming pants. Follow Haruka on his treasure hunt to find the treasure of all treasures!


_**Let's take his swimming pants**_

Nagisa and Makoto had just come up with the perfect prank to pull on Haru-chan.

'You do realize he is going to kill us?' Makoto said while suppressing his smile.

'At least we will die while laughing so we will have a pretty nice death.' Nagisa felt all the muscles in his stomach flex as he started laughing loudly again. This was the best prank he had ever come up with and it was going to be golden! The two boys sat together and started fine-tuning their plan.

Two days later Haruka woke up with the sun greeting the skin on his face. He felt well rested and looked forward to a nice day in the pool. He had planned this lazy swimming day and even convinced his friends to leave him alone today. It would be just him and the water today and he felt a moment of utter tranquility. He got up and walked towards his closet. All that was missing was his favourite swimming pants clinging to his perfect frame. He opened his drawer and he looked utterly shocked. His favourite swimming pants were gone and he found a small note in its place. He picked up the note and cursed to himself. Who had dared ruin this perfect day?

'_I'm getting ready and my legs have been waxed. Cause when we get them, I am wearing your swimming pants right on my tush!'_

Haruka felt his blood boil, he couldn't believe Nagisa took his swimming pants and ruined his little day of peace and quiet. Not only that, but he could picture Nagisa wearing his pants and it didn't make him happy at all. He wanted none of this shit.

Haruka turned the paper around to find a little hint hastily scribbled on the back. He immediately recognized the handwriting and it just got even better. Makoto was also a part of this evil scheme and it made Haruka feel annoyed. How could they do this to him? He contemplated putting on a different pair of pants but it didn't feel correct. He wanted his favourite pants and he would have to endure the treasure hunt set up by the evilest of all evils.

He put on some clothes and went downstairs. He read the hint again and he set off on his journey to find his swimming pants. How stupid could this be? The little hint guided him towards the wishing well in the center of the town. He arrived and he had hoped to just find his pants but this wasn't the case. Instead he found another note.

'_You know that we want them, and you know that we need them. We want your pants, your swimming pants.' _

Haruka wondered why they had come up with this idiotic scheme. Like they don't have enough swimmings pants of their own. He sighed deeply and turned the note around again.

The next hint would take him to the place where a seagull once dropped a little present on his head. Haruka had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life. This was beginning to look like a very long and tiring day. Perhaps he should take revenge and he started wondering what he could do to get even with the evil forces.

'_I am a criminal and he is a thief. Plus we are both hot. Hot hot hot. We are quite sexy with your swimming pants.'_

Haruka felt like giving up because this game wasn't funny anymore. The images of Nagisa with his prized pants were almost too hard to take. Why couldn't they pick on Rei? After all, he was the newbie and Haruka had already given in by starting the swim club! He continued his journey to the beach. He walked straight to the small hut where they bought ice-cream when they were younger. He found another note and a picture. He looked at the note and the picture and he was ready to scream.

'_Wear, wear swimgear baby! Work it, move your tush it's sexay!' _

The picture showed Nagisa wearing his pants and he looked like a child that was just given a popsicle. If he could just strangle Nagisa right now, his day wouldn't have been ruined entirely. The last hint guided him towards the swimming pool at school. This was where he had wanted to be all day, but he wanted to be there wearing his swimming pants. Perhaps this was the last stop and the ordeal would finally be over.

He arrived at the final destination and he felt his entire body radiating ecstasy when he finally saw his prized pants. He ran towards the object of his desire and inspected it closely. Perhaps the evil devils had done something with his swimming pants. He looked closely but couldn't see anything wrong with his pants. He hugged his swimming pants gleefully and enjoyed his close moment with his pants.

'Take off your frigging pants!'

He turned around and he swore he had just heard Nagisa shout. Haruka couldn't care any less and took off his clothes. He finally felt complete as his swimming pants were clinging to his delicate yet perfect frame. He dove in the water and finally felt relieved and content. This was the moment he had been craving for the entire day and the time had come. He knew his devilish friends were hiding in the bushes and he smiled gleefully as had he had finally worked out his revenge.

Haruka quickly made his swift escape from the pool and entered the changing rooms. He saw the clothes of the small devils that had made him suffer the entire day. He grabbed the clothes and hid them in his closet. He knew they were wearing their own swimming pants, perhaps they had hoped that Haruka wouldn't take revenge if they enticed him with some fun in the pool. Boy, were they wrong. He hid himself and waited patiently for his friends. Eventually they would take a shower and then he would make his move.

'Where is Haru-chan? Do you think he is so mad that he doesn't want to swim anymore?' Nagisa wondered as he and Makoto entered the changing room.

'Perhaps we went too far, Haru had been looking forward to this day and now we ruined it.' Makoto started feeling guilty and he just wanted to go home and apologise to Haruka.

'Let's just take a shower and then we'll look for Haru-chan and apologise. However, I still think it was a good prank! Did you see his face when he was finally reunited with his swimming pants?' Nagisa started laughing loudly as the duo stripped and entered the showers.

Haruka made his move and stole their swimming pants. He entered the showers and stared blankly at the two devils.

'Haru? What are you doing?' Makoto asked as he saw his friend.

'_I've got your swimming pants and I will be wearing these on my tush.'_

He smiled as he left the showers completely ignoring the clearly shocked faces of the two friends.

'Come back Haru-chan! You can't just leave us here naked?!' Nagisa shouted loudly.

'_You know that I want them, and you know that I need them. I've got your swimming pants and I will look hot and even sexay!' _was all that Haruka shouted as he left the scene gleefully.


End file.
